


Artwork for SGA Reverse Bang 2018: Avalon

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for SGA Reverse Bang 2018Inspired by the beautiful movie, "Avatar"





	Artwork for SGA Reverse Bang 2018: Avalon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confluence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537817) by [jennytork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pandora's Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732512) by [artisticabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticabandon/pseuds/artisticabandon)




End file.
